1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ceramic toner, which can be transferred by electro-photographic printing to a glass, glass-ceramic or ceramic substrate of high temperature resistance and can be baked on during a subsequent temperature process, and which contains color pigment particles, besides glass flux particles.
2. Discussion of Related Art
As shown in German Patent Reference DE 44 13 168 A1, PCT International Application WO 98/39272 and European Patent Reference EP 0 647 885 B1, the ceramic color compounds are used for decorating ceramic and glass products, which are applied to a paper carrier as the transfer medium by the electro-photographic reproduction method. The paper carrier is coated with gum arabic, polyvinyl acetate or wax. The coloring substances copied onto the paper carrier are baked into the glass or ceramic surface after having been applied to the object to be imprinted. The paper carrier is burned in the process. This indirect printing process is cumbersome and the complete burning of the paper carrier without residue is not always assured. This residue often leads to waste. The ceramic colors mentioned in these publications have been developed especially for the decoration of ceramic articles. The colors cannot be employed in connection with special glass, glass-ceramic materials and glass of low thermal expansion.